


I Can't Be Your Weather.

by lousy_science



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_science/pseuds/lousy_science
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an inconsequential little ficlet from the IDEK 'verse. Late night phone call between Chris and Zach on a cold December night. Title from Nanci Griffith's Don't Forget About Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Be Your Weather.

 

"Hey, do you get much left behind winter stuff at the café?"

Chris was folded up in his bed, swaddled in blankets, listening to Zach's voice too far away on his phone.

"Like, scarves and umbrellas? Dozens. Why? We usually stick them in the back. Save the ugliest hats for Karl's snowmen. Snowpeople. He's threatening to create a X-rated tableau on the campus front lawn if we get another six inches of snow overnight, as predicted. I'm freezing."

"Spend the night at mine, or at least take the goose down duvet to yours. That place is criminally under-insulated,"

"It is snowed in all the way from Westmoreland Rd up to the Glen. It's crazy. Don't worry, I called Linda, she's fine. Said she was staying up playing online poker."

Linda was Zach's neighbour, eighty-five years old and able to drink both Chris and Zach under the table. 

"Tell me again how fabulous New York is, while I'm here getting chilblains and scurvy and maybe rickets."

"You're the only person on earth who can make chilblains sexy, did you know that? New York is amazing. I used to want to live here, now I don't know - it's so much, so intoxicating. I'm not seeing enough of it. All these meetings. I'll be bringing you back a proof copy,"

"I can't wait, Zach. When do you see the cover?"

"Cover treatments tomorrow. They want an author picture, I thought that one from last summer Jan took?"

"Maybe. I still like those pictures by Mal, you look so brooding, like you care about the planet but could also rip someone's underwear off with your teeth."

"Remind me to try that out when I get back. I feel like Keith Richards after those drinks last night."

"Get some sleep. Then wake up and drink all the crappy coffee at the hotel and miss me."

"Miss you already. Wish you were here, we could go to FAO Schwarz and play on the giant keyboard,"  
  
"They really have that? I would love that, shit, better than, I dunno - "  
  
"A carriage ride around the park? Yeah. Me too."  
  
They both fell still. Chris tried to pretend that he wasn't listening to his boyfriend breathing over the line, like some fifteen year old girl, and failed.   
  
"Watch out for gloves."  
  
"Gloves?"  
  
"At work. Mens, woollen, large or bigger size, left. Please. I hate having to buy an extra pair. No one ever wants one right glove, even tried giving one to a homeless guy once, he was pretty pissed off, which in retrospect is understandable - Chris?"  
  
Chris was snorting into the phone, he guessed it wasn't very attractive but couldn't stop. Gasping for breath, he held the phone to his chest for a minute, still seized with silent laughter.  
  
"Chris? _Chris_?"  
  
"Zach, forget the chilblains, you are gonna kill me. Gloves. Sure. Think I've got a mitten or two that's perfect."  
  
"Well, there's no point in them going to waste,"  
  
"No point at all."

 


End file.
